


Chasing Cars

by thedoctorandpotter



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Songfic, otp, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorandpotter/pseuds/thedoctorandpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara takes the Doctor out to a restaurant on Earth. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Cars

The Doctor had told Clara he loved her after he saved her from the Daleks. He had kissed her and reality had come crashing down on Clara. Their unsteady and longing relationship had turned into a beautiful loving one. The Doctor had dropped her off on Earth with promises to come back. 

Clara strode through the crowded supermarket, pushing a trolley down an aisle. It was 5:00 PM on Wednesday afternoon and there was still no sign of the Doctor. She had looked at her empty cabinets and decided to go grocery shopping. Tossing a loaf of bread into her cart, she wondered where he was. Had something happened, or had he just forgotten? Was he going to show up sometime later that day? Just as she thought this, she heard the familiar wheezing-groaning noise towards the end of the aisle. To her horror and amusement, the TARDIS materialized right in the bread aisle. 

"Doctor?" said Clara in surprise.  The Doctor burst out of the TARDIS doors in his shades and an orange spacesuit. Luckily, he wasn't carrying his guitar. 

"Clara!" he said, a little too loudly. "Ready for an adventure?" Some passerby had now stopped and were gazing in bewilderment at the Doctor. Clara looked back at them and they continued walking. 

"Doctor, you can't just materialize in the middle of a market!" said Clara. But she was grinning. 

"Who says I can't?" said the Doctor. "I'm a rebel, Clara." 

Clara raised her eyebrows, laughing. "A rebel? You're not a rebel." But she wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. "I've missed you." 

The Doctor smiled and cupped her face, kissing her forehead. "I've missed you, too.  Clara gazed at him for a moment before looking down. 

"Why are you dressed like that, anyway?" 

"We're going on an adventure, Clara." 

Clara giggled at his expression. "I can't go on an adventure now, Doctor. I'm shopping." 

"Shopping?" the Doctor looked confused. "The universe awaits you, milady." 

Clara pushed away from him. "Well, tell the universe that I'm hungry." 

The Doctor looked disheartened. "I can take you out to the best restaurant in the galaxy, Clara. They have these singing ott-" 

"No. You know what, Doctor? Today, I'm going to take you out. Change of scenery." 

The Doctor blinked at her in surprise. "An Earth restaurant? But, I'm an alien." The Doctor stepped back towards her, placing his hands on her hips and smirking playfully down at her. "Or hadn't you noticed?" 

Clara wove her hands into his hair. "I'd noticed," she said, smirking back at him, "But I'm still taking you out to dinner." 

The Doctor leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Clara's hands clenched in his hair, and she kissed him, parting her lips slightly and exploring him gently. She moaned a little into his mouth when his tongue snaked in between her lips, but pushed away quickly, blushing. Several people were glancing over at them. The Doctor frowned at them, his brow furrowed. They quickly dispersed. 

"Doctor, people were staring!" Clara whispered, red-faced. "Just go get changed and meet me back at home in an hour." 

The Doctor reluctantly pulled away from her and slipped back into the blue box, calling out behind him, "You had better not take me to McDonalds!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ An hour later, Clara was waiting in her bedroom for the Doctor to arrive. She had chosen a semi-formal black dress and knotted her hair into an elegant bun. Just as Clara decided to call the Doctor to see where he was, the TARDIS materialized near her door. The Doctor stepped out. He was wearing a dress shirt with some nice pants and was even wearing a bow-tie. 

"Satisfactory?" he said, smiling down at his outfit. 

"Oh, yeah." Clara said, snaking her arms around his waist and briefly kissing his lips, pulling away quickly. 

"Well then, shall we?" the Doctor said, offering her an arm. 

Clara looped her arm around his and smiled. "Yup. But not in the TARDIS. There's a taxi outside." 

The Doctor's protests were cut off short by the look on her face. "Yes, ma'am." he said, gulping jokingly. 

She punched his arm lightly before leading him out onto the street, where a taxi was waiting. The Doctor looked at it with distaste. "Clara, we have a spacesh-" 

"Shush." She pulled him into the backseat of the taxi with her. "DiAngelo's, please." she said politely to the taxi driver, who grunted in assent and took her money. On the ride there, which took about twenty minutes, the Doctor didn't hesitate to complain loudly about the length of the ride. 

"You know, if we had taken the TARDIS, it would have taken less than a minute." he said to her. 

"Shush!" she said again, glancing at the driver, who didn't seem to hear him. The Doctor groaned, only half pretending, and fell sideways so his head rested in Clara's lap. 

"How much longer?" 

"Five minutes." Clara said, stroking his hair and laughing. "Rebel time lord indeed." The taxi soon slowed to a stop outside a moderately formal looking restaurant. Clara thanked the driver and pulled the Doctor out onto the street. 

"Why do I put up with this?" the Doctor said, pouting. 

"Doctor, stop." Clara said, frowning at him. "At least try to enjoy yourself?" 

The Doctor softened. He could see how much this meant to her. "Okay, I will." the Doctor promised. 

"Thank you." Clara said, gathering his hand in hers and pushing through the doors of the restaurant. There was a waiter who escorted them to their table and gave them menus. 

"Someone will be by to take your order." the waiter assured them. 

The Doctor picked up the bottle of ketchup. "What's this?" he asked, frowning. "Because it-" 

"Thank you." Clara cut the Doctor off, smiling at the waiter, who raised an eyebrow at the Doctor but walked away without saying anything. 

Clara took the Doctor's hand, which was resting on the table between them. "Are you alright?" 

"Great, yeah." the Doctor said, grinning at her. "I can act like a human."  Clara looked at him doubtfully but nodded. The same waiter came by to take their order about ten minutes later. The Doctor had no idea what to get, so he ordered the same thing as Clara, a seafood dish. Suddenly the lights in the restaurant dimmed and some soft music started playing out of the speakers. A space was cleared in the middle of the tables and a few couples ventured out onto the dance floor. The Doctor frowned at them. 

"What's going on?" he asked Clara. 

"It must be a dancing evening here or something." said Clara, who had been unaware of this.  The Doctor raised his eyebrows but looked away, starting up a conversation with Clara about Oods. Clara responded to him with curiosity. Soon, their food arrived. Before Clara could start eating, however, the Doctor put his hand on her arm. 

"Wait, Clara. Listen to what song they're playing." Clara listened hard and heard: 

Pretty woman, walkin' down the street 

Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet 

Pretty woman, I don't believe you, you're not the truth 

No one could look as good as you 

Clara looked back at the Doctor and laughed.  "It's our song!" 

The Doctor smiled mischievously. "Care to dance, Miss Oswald?" He offered her a hand. 

Clara took it. "Of course." He led her out onto the dance floor. 

Pretty woman won't you pardon me 

Pretty woman I couldn't help but see 

Pretty woman that you look lovely as can be 

Are you lonely just like me? 

The Doctor put his hands on her waist and she put hers on his neck. They swayed in time with the music for a little while, gazing at each other happily. Then the Doctor took her hand and span her around, starting to dance properly. Clara laughed as she spun around, gasping when he dipped her. She stepped in time with him, feet moving in unison as they danced to the music. Their food lay forgotten on the table. 

Pretty woman, stop awhile 

Pretty woman, talk awhile 

Pretty woman, give your smile to me 

Pretty woman, yeah, yeah, yeah 

Pretty woman, look my way 

Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me 

'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right 

Come with me baby, be mine tonight 

Clara laughed when he accidentally stepped on her foot. The Doctor leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose apologetically, spinning her once more. They continued to dance until both were red-faced. 

What do I see? 

Is she walkin' back to me? 

Yeah, she's walkin' back to me 

Oh, oh, pretty woman. 

As the song was ending and a new one started, the Doctor pulled Clara close. She rested her head on his chest and they swayed slowly to the beginning of the new song, both trying to catch their breath. This one was soft and thoughtful and made Clara think of young-adult fiction. 

We'll do it all 

Everything 

On our own 

We don't need 

Anything 

Or anyone 

Clara glanced up at the Doctor, who swallowed and looked down at her. He seemed to be blinking a bit too frequently. 

"Are you okay?" Clara half-whispered. 

The Doctor nodded. "I'm fine." But his eyes were glazed with tears. 

Clara put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face down gently. "Hey. What's wrong?" The Doctor hesitated. He closed his eyes. 

If I lay here 

If I just lay here 

Would you lie with me and just forget the world? 

He opened his mouth and eyes to speak. "I just-I love you." His voice cracked. 

"Is that all?" Clara asked. "I love you too..." 

The Doctor swallowed again and shook his head. "That's not all. I feel..." He looked away. Clara looked concerned. 

"Doctor what is it? What's wrong?" The Doctor looked back her. 

"I don't want to lose you, Clara." She blinked in surprise. 

I don't quite know 

How to say 

How I feel 

Clara ran her hand through his curls and he closed his eyes again at her touch. "Doctor." she breathed, wiping a tear away from the corner of his eye. "You won't ever lose me." 

The Doctor pulled her tight to his chest. "My Clara..." he said, then again, "I love you." 

Those three words 

Are said too much 

They're not enough 

Clara stood on tiptoe and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I love you." she whispered against his warm skin. "I love you..." 

The Doctor moved and caressed her lips with his own, kissing her softly. "Oh, Clara." he whispered against her lips. "My Clara..." She closed her eyes and responded to him. They stood intertwined, lost in each other. Clutching her tightly in fear of losing her, the Doctor held Clara to his chest as she pulled away from his lips and rested her chin on his shoulder.  "It just..." whispered the Doctor into her ear. "The world moves...so fast. And you move with it. You're going so fast I can't stop you if you fall." 

Clara looked up into his shining blue eyes and saw him break before her. "Doctor..." she said softly.  "I won't ever, ever leave you. I promise." The Doctor managed a tearful smile. He knew she wasn't lying, but her words held no truth all the same. But for the time being, she was his. And he was hers. 

If I lay here 

If I just lay here 

Would you lie with me and just forget the world? 


End file.
